Amor verdadero, de hecho
by Nagu
Summary: Cas le confiesa sus sentimientos por Dean al arcángel equivocado. Gabriel, lógicamente, convierte a Cas en un gatito porque eso encenderá la llama de la pasión. Sam, movido por su vendetta personal, decide colaborar. Y Dean piensa que Disney es absolutamente vomitivo pero útil en ciertos casos.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Este fic pretende ser ligero: diversión y fluffy, con un leve toque de angst (porque ¿a quien no le gusta sufrir un poquito?) No tengo beta-reader, asi que sorry por cualquier falta ortográfica que pueda haber. Se vienen varios capitulos. Gracias por leer y saludos ;)

* * *

Dean, sentado en el sillón, parpadeó varias veces. Se pasó una mano sudorosa por el pelo y respiró hondo, a ver si el aire disminuía la velocidad a la que iban sus pensamientos. Frente a él, sentado en el lado opuesto del estrecho living-comedor, estaba su hermano Sam. Sammy Giganchester, con su pelo de princesa casi tocándole los hombros, su camisa cuadrille de siempre revelando su (¿desde cuándo?) esculpido y fibroso cuerpo, regalándole una majestuosa _bitchface_ como si acabase de tragarse el más ácido de los limones. Uno diría que para Dean, tal imagen fluctúa entre el rango de "más aburrido que un domingo" y "nada nuevo bajo el sol". Y eso sería cierto de no ser por la bola café oscura y peluda que ronroneaba sobre la falda de su hermano.

"A ver si entendí. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa…" dijo Dean, arqueando las cejas y apuntando con un dedo dubitativo al pequeño animal "…es Cas?"

Sam acarició una vez más el lomo del gatito –la espalda de Cas. A Dean se le revolvió el estomago al verlo. No supo si fue por el hecho de lo cómodo que parecía su hermano con la situación o por que precisamente se trataba de su hermanito poniéndose cariñosito con su—con el maldito ángel.

"Por quinta vez, Dean. Sí" aseveró el menor de los Winchester. "Gabriel –no, no está muerto- lo trajo hace un rato. Dijo que, uh, una broma no salió del todo bien y que tu sabrías cómo devolverlo a la normalidad" Bueno, a lo más normal que se pueda ser siendo un ángel del señor enamorado de su hermano mayor, pensó Sam.

¿Qué él sabría cómo arreglar a Cas? Dean había oído cosas estúpidas, pero ninguna como aquella. Seguro que era una más de las sádicas jugarretas del estúpido arcángel, Samanta va y se lo cree, y ahora el parcito lo deja con el cacho a él.

Es cierto que Cas no se había aparecido desde hacía algunos días, lo que había ocasionado una creciente preocupación en el pecho de Dean, la cual quedó en evidencia frente a todos en el Road's House...

Posiblemente está fuera una especie de venganza, un ajuste de cuentas que implicaba el uso de animalitos y la invención de la resurrección de Gabriel… ¿Iría tan lejos su hermano solo para vengarse por lo del payaso y el video? Estaba a punto de inclinarse por esta idea y decirle a Sam que le devolviera el animalejo a la niñita a la que se lo hubiese robado, hasta que la bola de pelos se estiró sobre sus cuatro patas, amasando con sus patitas el jeans de Sam, al tiempo en que bostezaba y giraba luego la cabeza para observar al recién llegado.

Dean se sintió de pronto como una estatua de hielo alcanzada por una descarga eléctrica, así de petrificado y aterrado estaba. Para un observante casual, la bolita peluda no hubiese sido nada más que un gato común y corriente. Pero Dean no era un observador casual, precisamente.

Era un gato de pelo corto, pero en el pecho y los contornos de su puntiaguda cara, los mechones de pelo marrón oscuro se alargaban, diseminándose en alocadas direcciones. Su cola, que se tornaba gris en la punta al igual que el manto de las patitas, parecía un plumero que hubiesen utilizado en exceso. Tenía un par de orejas puntiagudas y demasiado grandes en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Hasta ahí, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero entonces, Dean reparó en aquellas dos esferas brillantes que lo observaban y el mundo se le vino abajo. Los ojos del gato eran enormes y azulísimos, un color profundo con vetas celestes, índigo y grises. Lo miraban con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo irradiaban una calidez perturbadoramente familiar. Eran unos ojos de los cuales Dean muchas veces se había quedado prendado. Su cerebro se negaba a aceptar lo que el golpeteó incesante de su corazón le avisaba. Hasta que el animal ladeó la cabeza y soltó un maullido con una voz demasiado grave como para un gatito tan pequeño.

_Oh, mierda._

Sin duda alguna. Era Cas. Después de tantos días sin verlo desde aquel…incidente en el taller de Bobby, Cas por fin estaba frente a él. Solo que no era cas-cas.

Dean quería gritar, reír y llorar. Todo a un tiempo. Pero en vez de eso, simplemente se puso de pie, caminó al refri –seguido por la mirada atenta y desconcertada de Sam—, sacó una lata de cerveza y se la bebió allí mismo, al seco –de a cuatro o cinco grandes sorbos. Regresaba de una cacería. Un ghull había decidió que la carne bien madura era de su agrado, devorándose a más de la mitad de los residentes del asilo de ancianos "Placidos Días". Sí, sus últimos días no fueron muy placidos que digamos. Dean, armado de un lanza-llamas que seguramente Bobby extrañaría, había sitiado a la criatura en su escondrijo. Se trataba de una grieta medio cubierta por un tronco mohoso, a primera vista no muy profunda, pero que examinada con ojo crítico de cazador, daba cuenta de adentrarse monte abajo para abrirse en un laberinto de cuevas con olor a cadáver, tapizado de insectos y enredaderas. En resumen, Dean tuvo que correr y revolcarse –cuando el ghull había dado pelea- sobre lodo mugroso y pútrido. Así que, sintiendo el burbujeo de la cerveza fría en su estomago calmar su ánimo, decidió que antes de lidiar con el asunto de Cas y su nuevo par de orejas puntiagudas, se daría una buena ducha. Esto lo hago por mí, se repitió, el hecho de que hacía días que no veía a Cas y de que los gatos tengan el olfato muy desarrollado no tiene nada que ver.

"Mira, Sammy. De dos cosas estoy seguro. Primero, Gabriel es un grandísimo imbécil. Y segundo, estoy hecho un asco. Cuida a Castubelo por mientras y ya veremos que hacer" dijo Dean fingiendo tranquilidad, antes de meterse al baño.

Sam, una vez que su hermano cerró de golpe la puerta tras de sí, tomó a Cas por debajo de las patitas delanteras, lo miró directo a los ojos –demasiado azules para un felino- y sonriendo, dijo "No puedo creer que te guste ese tipo, Cas"


	2. Chapter 2

[Unas cuantas horas atrás]

"Te agradecería que fueras discreto, Gabriel" dijo Castiel, jugueteando con uno de los tirantes de su gabardina, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas levemente encendidas. De no ser por esa poderosa aura invisible y la inexplicable estática que su cuerpo generaba, sería igual que una muchachita con las hormonas alborotadas enrollando el cable del teléfono en uno de sus dedos mientras charla con su mejor amigasobre el chico que le gusta. Una parte suya se arrepentía de haberle contado a su hermano lo que de un tiempo a esta parte había comenzado a sentir por el mayor de los Winchester. Discreto…cualquier otra palabra sería mejor aplicable al arcángel.

"Tranqui, Cassie. No se lo diré" exclamó Gabriel, imitando el gesto de promesa de los scouts y tratando de imprimir seriedad es sus facciones. Siendo honestos, esto último no le resultó mucho.

"No quiero incomodar a Dean" agregó Castiel. Y tal vez, si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese activado el extraño sentido del humor de su hermano.

"Ya" soltó lacónico Gabriel. Resultaba ser que su hermanito había caído (Ah…la ironía) por el bruto ese. ¿Estaba enojado, sorprendido, shockeado o asustado con la noticia? No, nada de eso. Gabriel podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca ciego. Fue cosa de mirar a su hermanito mientras le confiaba su secreto, de ver como la Gracia en su interior danzaba y se revolvía, subía y bajaba, disipábanse los contornos un segundo, repletando el recipiente humano, y al siguiente volvía a su estado normal de agitación, siempre resplandeciente y segadora. La esencia de su hermanito brillaba como ninguna que él hubiese visto jamás mientras le hablaba de Dean Winchester. Era un evento único. Estaba feliz por Cassie. Cumpliría su promesa. Pero la naturaleza de Gabriel lo llamaba. Piensa, oh gran pensador.

Castiel levantó la mirada ante la repentina quietud de su hermano. Gabriel era un arcángel parlanchín. Solo guardaba silencio en dos circunstancias. Antes de la batalla o antes de…

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos. Una enorme sonrisa que alcanzaba sus juguetones ojos, se dibujo en su rostro.

Castiel abrió la boca para protestar, pero en vez del "¡Espera, Gabriel! ¿Qué haces?" que pretendía, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un rasposo gruñido. Castiel, confuso, sin saber lo que ocurría, intentó de nuevo y esta vez lo único que consiguió modular fue un extenso y (muy) embarazoso "miaaaau".

Gabriel tomó al animal peli oscuro, que se retorció entre sus manos, poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro pero lo bastante lejos como para no recibir los zarpazos de un furibundo Castiel, reducido a la forma de un pequeño gatito sin dejar de ser menos letal.

"Aw. Y yo que creía que no podías ser mas adorable" le sonrió Gabriel, con los labios apretados, casi como si lanzase un descuidado beso. De haber podido, Cas hubiese fruncido el ceño tanto que las arrugas ni con mojo angelical se las quitaría.

"Gabriel. ¿Qué significa esto?" maulló Cas devuelta. En su esencia Cas era un ángel y por tanto, aun confinado a esa forma felina, era capaz de entender el lenguaje humano con que Gabriel le hablaba. Y claro, Gabe le entendía porque también era un ángel poderoso. El de las lenguas era uno de sus muchos dones.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Hermano, ya verás como Doctor Corazón aliviará tus pesares" dijo Gabriel, girando sobre sí mismo con el gatito aun en las manos. La colita peluda de Cas seguía el movimiento, ondulando en el aire. Hubiese sido una escena de cuentos para niños, de no ser por la penetrante mirada asesina del gatito y sus afiladas garras soltando destellos.

Mirando la sonrisa complacida de su hermano a través de sus nuevos ojos felinos, Cas se alegró de no haberle contado lo del beso. Mejor ni lo pensaba, Gabe podría leer su mente.

Gabriel era un ángel de palabra. No le diría al tontuelo Winchester lo que su hermanito acababa de contarle. Pero claro, una cosa era decirle a Dean y otra my distinta dejar que se diera cuenta por sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, recostado sobre la cama de una plaza y disfrutando la solitud del cuarto de motel, dio vuelta la última página a la novela que estaba leyendo. Hace meses había comprado el libro. Hace meses, también, trataba de terminarlo. Pero siempre que estaba a punto de continuar con el siguiente párrafo, algo ocurría. Bobby llamaba con la información que habían pedido hace algunas horas o Dean lo sacudía balbuceando algo sobre una caza o Cas se materializaba como si nada, o (¡incluso!) recibía un mensaje de texto de Becky diciéndole cuan perfecto era. Pero nada de ello tenía importancia ahora porque finalmente Sam posaba sus ojos en la última de las páginas. Estaba tan emocionado que hubiese podido llorar.

Sin embargo, no fueron precisamente lágrimas de felicidad las que desfilaron por el rostro del menor de los Winchester. Muy al contrario, otro líquido, mucho menos deseable, apareció como rocío mañanero en su frente, cuando sin aviso previo, una mano lo agarró del cuello, expulsándolo de la cama y poniéndolo en pie. La novela salió volando de sus enormes manos para caer bajo la otra cama.

"¡Wiiiinchesteeeer! ¡Firme!" gritó Gabriel, sujetando al gatito bajo un brazo, con el otro, hizo el saludo militar, que completaba su uniforme, su espalda más recta de lo habitual. Era una pose hecha para impresionar pero debido a la diferencia de porte entre él y Sam, el efecto se veía amortiguado. Aunque, por supuesto, el elemento sorpresa hizo que Sammy viese estrellas y unas gotas de sudor nacidas del puro pánico rodaran mejilla abajo. Gabriel disfrutó eso.

Una vez recobrado el equilibrio, Sam se quitó de encima la mano de Gabriel con urgencia, el asombró en su rostro reemplazado por el terror y después, la determinación. Sam estiró la mano por debajo de la almohada y tomando con firmeza la navaja de Ruby, la blandió en dirección al intruso, dibujando un arco que por poco roza el estomago de Gabriel, quien en un parpadeó se materializó a unos metros más allá, lejos del afilado metal.

"Woa— ¿con que desobedeciendo a tu superior, Winchester?" bufó aireado Gabriel, con una mano en el pecho, en dolido ademán aunque un sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro. El gatito había huido de la trifulca, dando un salto para esconderse bajo la mesa de café. Una mesita de café cuya superficie era de vidrio. No era una muy buena guarida, la verdad sea dicha.

"¡Qué eres!" demandó Sam, dando un paso al frente, sin dejar de apuntar con la cuchilla al supuesto arcángel.

"Ay, ay, ay. Me ofendes, Sammy. Soy yo, el único e inigualable, Gabriel"

"No. Gabriel esta—"

"Muerto. Si, ya. No sabes cuantas veces he oído eso, Sam-ey" dijo Gabriel, sus ojos dorados brillantes y alegres, completamente desinhibido a pesar de la parada tipo 'no te muevas o te mato' de Sam. Gabe se puso en cuclillas, alargando los brazos para coger al engrifado gato café oscuro de debajo de la mesa. Solo entonces el menor de los Winchester notó al animalito de enormes ojos azules...una idea de formó en su brillante genio…no, no podía ser.

Y entonces, Gabriel dijo en tono dulzón: "Shhh, shhh, está bien Cassie. No dejaré que este mono enorme te haga daño".

Sam bajó el brazo y abandonó su postura de ataque, la cuchilla cayó al suelo, el sonido metálico chocando contra la madera se mezcló con el gruñido áspero de Cas, quien intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de Gabriel.

"¿C—cas?" susurró apenas Sam. Un humano gigantesco hablándole por lo bajo a un gatito. Gabriel rió para sus adentros; no dejaba de tener gracia.

"Hola, Sam. Sí, soy yo. Mi hermano ha…modificado mi recipiente" maulló Cas, al tiempo en que sus pensamientos iban desde su mente a la de Sam, formando las palabras.

Sam Winchester había visto y vivido muchas cosas. Pero nunca jamás tuvo –hasta ese día- una conversación medio telepática con un gato. Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez.

Sam se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó una mirada de horror y desconcierto al arcángel.

"Ey! No me mires así. Yo no fui el que intentó apuñalar a un adorable angelito con un minino en brazos. Verás, Sammy—"

"Es Sam. Para ti es Sam" le cortó el cazador aun en shock, recogiendo la navaja y tomando asiento.

"Verás, Samuel" prosiguió Gabriel, acercándose a él y depositando a Cas sobre las faldas del menor de los Winchester, quien dio respingó por la proximidad del arcángel y la realización de tener a Cas (¡a Castiel, otro ángel!) literalmente encima de él. Ew…Incómodo. "Antes de poder revelarte mi fantástico plan, necesito saber si estás conmigo o no"

Sam frunció el ceño. No entendía de qué rayos le estaba hablando Gabriel. Y nadie lo había llamado Samuel desde…desde nunca.

"¡Me refiero, mi estimado Samuel, a si acaso eres consciente de lo que se ha fraguado bajo tus narices!" exclamó Gabriel, apretándole la respingada nariz a Sam, quien por supuesto lo apartó de un solo manotazo. Gabriel lo esquivó en un parpadeó, apareció sentado en un taburete de la cocina, vistiendo ahora shorts, sandalias y una horrenda camisa tipo Miami Beach, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa vibrante en el rostro. El gato –Cas- protestó con un gruñido. Sam ya se estaba hartando de todo ello.

"Explícate de una vez, ¿quieres?" exigió el menor de los Winchester, apretando los puños.

Gabriel se puso serio de pronto. Hubo un cambio en el aire que Sam notó de inmediato. Era como si pudiese sentir la gracia del arcángel irradiando un poder que hasta entonces mantuvo velado.

"Me refiero a lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre Cassie y Deano" dijo al fin el otro. Sam se quedó mirándolo sin más. El gato se hizo una bolita, ocultando su rostro en las patitas delanteras y enroscando su peluda y desorganizada cola alrededor de su cuerpo. Por un segundo pensó en preguntar quién demonios eran Cassie y Deano, pero entonces su mente dio un enorme saltó a los informes mentales que había hecho de la particular relación de su hermano y el ángel de la gabardina, a las notas sobre sus miradas silenciosas que parecían sin embargo contarse los secretos mejor guardados, repasó los apuntes sobre manos descansando en hombros por más tiempo del necesario, para finalmente arribar a las conclusiones que había estado sacando de un tiempo a esa parte, las que ahora, con las palabras de Gabriel y el comportamiento del felino, se veían confirmadas.

Una sonrisa resplandeciente se dibujo en el agraciado rostro de Sam. Parecía la suya la cara de un chiquillo correteando por los pasillos de una juguetería. De repente la escena en el Road House cobraba sentido. Su hermano y Cas tenían algo, después de todo. Él estaba en lo cierto. Oh, Dean se había apurado a negarlo todas las veces en que lo había insinuado. Pero él estaba en lo cierto. Y Sammy adoraba tener la razón.

"Lo sé" respondió simplemente, asintiendo. Podía ver que Gabriel tenía mucho más que contarle.

Gabriel estudió el rostro de Sam. Vaya…ahora esto sí que era una sorpresa. ¿Quién hubiese creído que Sam Winchester se tomaría tan bien la noticia de que su hermano mayor sentía una no tan sana pero vigorosa atracción por un ángel? Desde luego que a Gabriel ni se le había pasado por la mente. A menos que no fuese noticia para Sam. Solo así se explicaba la serenidad en su semblante y la gigantesca sonrisa que llevaba puesta.

"Bueno— a lo mejor decir 'lo que ha estado ocurriendo' sea una exageración. Créeme, Sammy boy. El día en que el bruto de tu hermano le ponga un dedo encima a mi Cassie, seré el primero en saberlo" dijo Gabriel, guiñándole un ojo pero de alguna forma aun parecía amenazador. Y Sam se estremeció. Primero recordando todas las veces que vio morir a Dean y segundo, imaginando a Dean poniéndole sus dedos encima a Cas y….ugh. No, mejor se detenía ahí. Claramente era su hermano quien debía estar preocupado.

"Así que las cosas están del siguiente modo: a mí no me molesta el retorcido interés amoroso de mi Cassie por tu Deano (aunque, ¿Dean Winchester? ¿En serio, hermanito?), y lo mismo, presumo por tu reacción, se aplica a ti. El problema es que el par de idiotas están muy ocupados encubriendo, por una parte y negando por otra, sus verdaderos sentimientos como para dejar florecer su épico amor gay" resumió Gabriel, sorbiendo solemnemente su cerveza.

Aunque le tenía rencor a Gabriel por los terribles meses que lo obligó a vivir enfrentado a una realidad en la que Dean estaba muerto, Sam soltó una carcajada que no pudo ser interrumpida ni siquiera por el agudo y prologado maullido de Castiel. Aun seguía en posición fetal, acurrucado tras su colita y bajo sus puntiagudas orejas sobre las piernas de Sam, oculto del mundo (y de la embarazosa conversación entre su hermano mayor y el hermano menor de Dean). Sammy lo miró con afecto. Pobre Cas, no tiene idea de cómo manejar esto, pensó.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Gabriel tiene razón. Cas, debes que aceptar que Dean no tiene un doctorado en expresión de sentimientos, precisamente. Lo conozco. En este terreno, él no va actuar sobre especulaciones. Puede que durante la caza se lance a la aventura guiado por las más dudosa de las pistas, pero no va a poner su, uh, corazón en la línea basado en lo que él piensa son meras fantasías" dijo Sam, con un cierto deje de tristeza en la voz que a él mismo le sorprendió. Woa. De saber lo que le esperaba, no le hubiera avivado la cueca al arcángel.

"Y tú, hermanito, has arrastrado las cosas hasta este punto. ¡Eres un ángel, Castiel! Un criatura poderosa y milenaria, pero pareciera que a la sola mención del bruto cazador ese, tu resolución flaquea" agregó Gabriel con los brazos en jarras, pero sonriente.

"Por favor, Sam. Debes detener esto. Confió en tu buen juicio" le maulló por lo bajo Cas. Era extraño eso de oír la traducción felino-humano en su cerebro, pensó Sam. Con todo, Gabe lo oyó.

"No—nada de maullidos. Desde ahora, Sammy se hará cargo" lo cortó Gabe.

"¡Espera!... ¿qué?" balbuceó Sam. Intentó ponerse en pie para detenerlo, pero la fuerza del arcángel lo mantuvo atado al sillón.

"Cuida a Cassie, pero no mucho" rió Gabriel, sus ojos dorados bailando en su alegre rostro. Maldito Gabriel. "Dile al príncipe Dean que solo él puede devolverlo a la normalidad"

"P-pero...como…" dijo un confuso Sam.

"Que piense en Disney. Cuento contigo, Sam-ey. Nos vemos. Todo sea por la felicidad de nuestros hermanos. ¡Sayonara!" y dicho esto, el arcángel Gabriel desapareció.

Al instante siguiente Sam salió disparado hacia delante, la fuerza que estuvo haciendo para levantarse, por fin liberada. Casi chocó con la mesita de café. Castiel saltó de su regazo, haciendo una parábola en el aire para aterrizar grácilmente sobre la alfombra.

Con las rodillas y las palmas adoloridas por el impacto, Sam movió la cabeza, sacudiendo los mechones pelo que le caían sobre la frente para poder mirar a Cas. Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas, diciendo "Bueno, Cas…yo ya tenía mis sospechas acerca de lo que pasaba entre tú y mi hermano. No tienes que avergonzarte. Esta muy bien, sabes. Y ah…Gabriel nos puso a ambos en esta situación un tanto…peculiar, pero ¿intentemos resolverlo lo mejor que podamos?"

...y así aprovecho de hacerle un poco la vida imposible a Dean, agregó en su cabeza.

Cas lo observó, enfurruñado. No podía creer que Samuel Winchester hubiese decidido jugar el juego de su alborotador hermano. El gatito saltó una vez más para aterrizar esta en la amplia espalda del cazador, amasando y enterrando sus garras con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"No es tan divertido una vez que eres tu quien está en cuatro patas, ¿verdad, Sam?" siseó.

Castiel solo ansiaba que Dean llegase pronto y resolviera el asunto. Aunque primero tendrían que averiguar cómo hacerlo, exactamente.


	4. Chapter 4

[Hace algunos días. Road's House]

Las más grandes desgracias personales surgen de las ideas más inocentes. Sin ir muy lejos, Cesar Augusto pretendía ser el mejor emperador que Roma jamás hubo visto y terminó siendo apuñalado 23 veces. Esta es una lección que Sam Winchester aprendió por las malas (filo de daga incluido. Aunque sin derramamientos de sangre…más o menos)

"¿Y si jugamos verdad o penitencia?" clamó un horrorosamente achispado Sam. Casi todos, en iguales o peores condiciones, rieron por su ocurrencia. Bobby, Ellen, Ash y Jo levantaron sus vasos en aprobación formando un círculo sobre la mesa. Excepto Dean que se había apartado un tanto, arrellanándose en el asiento.

Estaba de mal humor. No sabía por qué, tan solo no sentía ánimos de beber o andar de parranda. Molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo en general, decidió atribuirle la culpa a la asquerosa bruja de la que hace no más de unas horas se había deshecho, con la ayuda de Sam y Bobby. Fue una caza como de los viejos tiempos, los tres juntos. Se suponía debía sentirse feliz o alegre, por último. Pero no. Sabía que no era la bruja la causante de esa…oh, nunca lo diría…esa _opresión en su pecho_ que aun seguía allí. Y si se atrevía a ser honesto, la opresión (Dean destetaba la palabra pero era lo que más adecuadamente describía su sentir) apareció la noche misma en que Cas salió volando (literalmente) después de que Dean (en un arranqué de frustración por lo obstinado que el ángel estaba siendo, el calor de la conversación y los estúpidamente rosados labios de Cas) lo agarrara por las solapas de la gabardina y le plantase un brusco beso que duró la nada misma, porque de pronto se quedó parado solo como un idiota en medio del taller de Bobby, iluminado a penas por la luz de la luna.

"Dean, te toca, te toca" le dijo Jo, sonriente, inclinándose descaradamente sobre la mesa de madera, dejando al descubierto una generosa vista de sus pechos. Entonados como estaban, a nadie pareció importarle, ni siquiera a su madre que estaba más que bien soltando risitas al lado de un sonrojado Bobby.

"¿Qué...?" respondió Dean, mirándola a los ojos.

"Verdad o penitencia" dijeron al unísono Ash y Sammy, mirándose de reojo, como dos ratoncillos conspiradores…o algo así. Dean tampoco quería pensar mucho en animales y metáforas. Se fijó entonces en la navaja de Ruby sobre la mesa, aun temblando un poco por los giros, apuntándolo.

"Verdad" dijo Dean con seriedad, con su humor de perros, no tenía intención alguna de andar por ahí superando absurdos desafíos elucubrados por un trió de borrachos (descontando a Bobby y Ellen. Ellos estaban en lo suyo. Sea lo que fuera)

Jo se unió al intercambio de miradas entre su hermanito y Ash. Dean hubiese jurado que estaban sosteniendo un debate telepático acerca de qué pregunta hacerle. Dean oyó a Jo murmurar "Ya, ya. Si es perf-perfecto" seguido de una ola de carcajadas que repletó el Road House. Solo estaban ellos, sentados en una mesa casi al fondo del local, despreocupados –y con razón- del ruido que hacían.

"De acuerdo, Deaaaan" cantó Jo, jugueteando con la cuchilla de Ruby. "¿Quién te gusta?"

Los tres chiflados rieron de nuevo. Dean no podía creer lo infantiles que eran. No sabía si reír o llorar. Como sea, Dean dijo su verdad (que no LA verdad, eh).

"Nadie. No me gusta nadie" soltó.

"Ohhh vamos, Dean. Dijiste verdad, ahora di la verdad" le reprochó Sam.

"No me gusta nadie" repitió Dean. Un coro de "uuuuys" lo acompañó. Dios, eran uno mocosos.

"Es Cas, ¿cierto?" dijo su hermano.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos que a Dean le parecieron siglos en el infierno.

Todos tenían los ojos puestos en él, expectantes. Dean tragó saliva, rogando que fuese ponzoña y lo fulminase en el acto. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no podía. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que su pecho no podía darle cabida.

Me gusta Cas, pensó.

No, es más que eso.

Lo extraño, lo quiero, se rectificó.

Entonces, Jo soltó una risita aguda y Ash casi se ahoga con la cerveza que estaba sorbiendo, sacando a Dean de sus cavilaciones. El cazador le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano menor y creyó ver por unos segundos lucidez en sus ojos, una claridad serena y escrutadora, al tiempo el que el calor crecía en la base de su estomago. Sam lo sabe, se dijo. Sería posible que su hermano hubiese presenciado la escena en el estacionamiento de Bobby….

"¡No seas idiota!" se apuró a contradecirlo Dean. Sentía las mejillas arder.

"Así que es Cas" gritó Sam, lleno de júbilo y exento de toda duda "Ohh lo sabía, lo sabíaaa".

"¿Te importaría dejar de actuar como una colegiala, Samanta?" gruñó el mayor de los Winchester. Con sus años como cazador y todo, no estaba preparado para lo que siguió.

"Dean y Cas, sentados en un-"empezó Ash. "EN EL IMPALA" exclamó Jo, riendo. "be-saaan-dooo-se" corearon luego, Sam incluido.

Su estúpido hermano y sus estúpidas ideas. Verdad o penitencia, solo a él podía ocurrírsele. Dean se paró de la mesa, aireado, oyendo las risotadas y el nombre de Cas incluso después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. El era un hombre adulto, no iba a aguantar niñerías. Mucho menos cuando hacían mofa de sus sentimientos por el ángel…de sus rechazados sentimientos, claro está. Porque, ¿Qué otra cosa sino mas que rechazo podía significar la espectacularmente veloz huida de Castiel? Dean debió habérselo esperado. Un humano (sucio, pecador y quebrado humano) yendo tras un ángel del señor. Ja. Nunca resultaría, por mucho que quisiera a Cas. Dean estaba herido, sí, pero su enojo superaba el dolor en esos momentos. Iba a descargarse con alguien y ese alguien sería su hermano.

"Ya verás" masculló, pisando el acelerador del impala en dirección al motel.

La desgracia que las propias palabras de Sam Winchester desataron esa mismísima noche, cuando regreso (borracho) del Road House en la camioneta de Bobby, se concretó en la forma de un enorme y aterrador payaso que le sonreía desde el otro lado del cuarto del motel. Sus diminutos dientecillos resplandecían de forma siniestra bajo la luz amarillenta del cuarto, el par de ojos rojos como la sangre –igual que esos repulsivos labios- lo miraban de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, evaluándolo sin dar tregua. Su embotado cerebro le rogaba retroceder, dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero la cerveza lo había envalentonado. Sam pegó un grito agudo y capaz de perforar oídos, digno de la más chillona niñita (algo que negaría de manera categórica a la mañana siguiente), sacó la daga de Ruby del bolsillo trasero y cargó en pos del terrible payaso. Que resultó ser una almohada sujeta con un palo, coronada con una absurda y muy falsa máscara de plástico. La estructura no soporto al gigantesco Sam, que pasó de largo y cayó de bruces sobre el piso de madera. Se le clavó una astilla en la palma de la mano y la herida sangró la nada misma, pero eso no evito que Sammy llorase como un bebito. O que Dean, sintiéndose algo culpable, lo consolara la mitad de la noche, antes de caer ambos dormidos sobre la misma cama, igual que hace muchos años atrás, cuando apenas si sabían lo que era un fantasma.

El episodio quedó grabado en la cámara de seguridad que Dean re-instalo para su conveniencia en una de las esquinas de la habitación y que luego conectó al laptop de Sammy (ayudándose de un video en youtube). Al día siguiente Dean le mostró la grabación a su hermano, quien se sujetaba una palpitante cabeza. El mayor de los Winchester le contó al menor que estuvo tentado de enviar el video a todos sus contactos –que ya no eran muchos-, pero que luego se arrepintió, recordando los ojitos de cordero degollado de su hermanito.

Dean era cruel cuando quería, pero no tanto. Y nada de lo que le hiciera a su hermano para purgar la vergüenza de anoche, le devolvería a Cas o la amistosa relación que tenían antes de que él lo arruinara con ese efímero beso.

Solo quería ver a Cas, explicarle lo que había pasado, arreglar las cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean no era de los que hacen escenitas frente a su hermano menor. Frente a nadie si podía evitarlo, ya que estamos. Así que se dio el lujo de llenar la tina casi hasta el borde. Metió la cabeza lo más al fondo que pudo y gritó como un condenado. El ruido que hizo no fue más que un quejido ahogado, silenciado por la masa de agua tibia.

Pues bien. Gabriel estaba vivito y coleando. Sammy sabia de sus afectos por Cas. Y Cas…

Oh, Cas…

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Dean lograba rememorar la suavidad de los labios de Cas contra los suyos durante eso escasos segundos en el patio de Bobby, podía sentir ese aroma que tiene la ropa cuando se deja secar al sol inundando sus pulmones al aspirar el perfume de Cas y el calor del cuerpo del ángel, apretujándose contra el suyo en la penumbra…y era capaz de recordar con dolorosa precisión la sensación de repentina soledad una vez qué Castiel se hubo marchado sin decir palabra alguna.

Dean sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua, el pelo empapado le caía pesado sobre la frente, enormes gotas de agua escurrían por su rostro. Tenía que hablar con Cas a como diere lugar, incluso si se había convertido en un gatito de enormes ojos azules. Como enfrentar todo esto, Dean no lo sabía. Pero ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara ahí… ¿cierto? Sammy le había dicho que solo él podría regresar a la normalidad a Cas. Decidido a hacerlo, Dean se baño a conciencia y con una toalla enrollada la cintura, salió al cuarto en busca de ropas y respuestas. En ese orden.

Dean se vistió, luchando con los calcetines hacia el final. El cazador agradeció la casualidad de haber alquilado en un hotel en el cual las camas quedaban ocultas de la zona del comedor por un horrendo pero útil biombo. Por más gato que fuera, no quería que Cas lo viese caminando por ahí con sus cosas al aire. O quizás sí, reparó. Pero no en esos momentos.

El cazador caminó al comedor y se extrañó al ver a Cas hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá, reemplazando la colosal figura de su hermano. Se detuvo en el acto. Por el vaivén del lomo del gato, parecía que estuviera durmiendo. Sobre la mesa de café había una nota que Dean se apresuró en leer.

"Salí a comprar comida para el gato Cas. Me dijo que las necesidades de su nuevo recipiente eran, cito, 'en extremo demandantes y muy difíciles de suprimir' "

Dean respiró hondo. Tres ideas nacieron en su mente a partir de la breve lectura, cada una más aterradora y reveladora que la anterior.

Primero, Sam se había ido, dejándolo a solas con Cas. Lo cual le hubiese dado la oportunidad que estaba buscando para sentarse a conversar (Aunque una parte de Dean aborrecía la idea, dado el estado confuso de sus relaciones y el hecho de tener claro lo que sentía por Cas, era algo necesario) de no ser porque Cas ahora era un gato. Dean Winchester no tenía idea de cómo tratar a un gato y además era medio alérgico.

Segundo, al parecer un gato le habló a Sam y Sam le entendió. De otro modo, su hermano no hubiese tenido que salir en busca de alimento para Cas, ni mucho menos hubiera podido citarlo. Probablemente Cas hubiese usado su mojo-angélico-gatuno para darse a entender, lo cual era muy útil ahora que Dean estaba a cargo. A lo mejor hasta le dijese cómo regresarlo a la naturalidad.

Tercero, el nuevo envoltorio de ángel tenía necesidades poderosas que Cas, incluso con su mojo angelical, no podía controlar. Lo que quería decir que, todo el tiempo en que Cas poseyó un cuerpo humano, las reacciones, emociones y necesidades naturales del mismo estaban siendo bloqueadas y controladas por su Gracia. Dean inspiró hondo, concentrándose. Por lo tanto…Por lo tanto Cas no era capaz de oprimir aquellas emociones que eran más poderosas que su Gracia. El hambre era una necesidad básica, una emoción cruda, inherente a la esencia misma de todo ser. Al igual que…No, no. Dean no podía permitirse pensar en ello.

Con sumo cuidado Dean tomó asiento junto a Cas, dejando el papel con el mensaje de Sam devuelta sobre la mesa transparente. Era extraño ver a Cas durmiendo. Cuando usaba un cuerpo humano, el dormir le quedaba extraño. Descansar era algo que se suponía los ángeles del señor no hacían. Sin embargo, ahora que Cas estaba encerrado en ese pequeño envoltorio peludo, el subir y bajar rítmico de su espalda se le antojaba a Dean la cosa más natural y obvia del mundo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Cas?" suspiró Dean, alargando la mano hacía Cas, como en transe. Era una pregunta simple, pero la respuesta no lo era tanto. Dean se sintió perdido. El pelaje era tan, tan sedoso y radiante. Dean pensó que seguramente la suavidad y el brillo eran características propias de Castiel, independientes del recipiente que estuviese usando. Era una idea absurda. Mas, Dean no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el calor bajo su palma y la facilidad con que sus dedos se deslizaban el pelo, e imaginar que no era el cuerpecito de un gato lo que acariciaba, sino el cabello siempre desordenado de Castiel.

Castiel abrió los ojos. No supo en que minuto su Gracia había cedido al sueño que su recién adquirido recipiente exigía, pero poco importaba eso ahora. Muy cerca suyo emanaba un perfume que lo mareaba agradablemente, a cuero y hojas secas, mezclados con jabón y algo más que no podía identificar del todo; sobre su cuerpo Cas percibía un calor a la vez reconfortante y excitante; sensaciones que experimentó de tan cerca hacía solo unas lunas atrás, en casa de Robert.

En toda su larga existencia Castiel había visto, oído y vivido un sinfín de cosas, fue testigo de la creación misma, del dominio de la naturaleza allí donde la mano del hombre aun no alcanzaba, del tronar de las tormentas en las estepas, los remolinos de polvo en los desiertos, del cómo nacían imperios y perecían otros, de la sangre que las guerras derramaban sobre el mundo…Castiel había observado, tal como un científico tras un microscopio imbuyéndose del conocimiento que la capsula de petri llamada Tierra le aportaba. Le hubiese tomado siglos escribir todo su extenso conocimiento, tan perfecto y exacto como su memoria. Y aun así nada de los que Castiel vio, oyó y vivió se comparaba a aquello que Dean le provocaba. Cuando estaba cerca de Dean, su gracia vibraba, agitándose y lanzando destellos como una antigua estrella golpeada por un diminuto meteorito, una estrella cuyo origen se confundía con el del universo mismo y que se estremecía con el toque de una piedrecita de exuberante verdor que otros tacharían de insignificante pero que para Castiel, al contrarío, era todo.

Ocupando un cuerpo humano –Su cuerpo. Aunque aun le fue difícil acostumbrarse a la soledad que al comienzo reemplazaba al alma de Jimmy Novak - el ángel era capaz de sosegarse, detener aquellos impulsos que le gritaban acercarse a Dean, inhalar su aroma, cobijarse en su calor, buscar el contacto que el cazador le ofrecía a veces incluso de forma inconsciente, manteniendo la distancia y usando una máscara de seriedad adornada de un ceño fruncido e insondables ojos azules. Pero ahora, atrapado en ese cuerpo salvaje, su parte animal dominada por el instinto y el sentimiento crudo, derrumbo los muros de la razón y el autocontrol que con tanto esfuerzo Castiel había construido.

El gatito comenzó a ronronear. Dean sintió los oídos tapados y de pronto aquel sonido, de no ser por el insistente golpeteo de su corazón acelerado, parecía ser todo cuanto oía. Cas se acomodó en su lugar, estirando las patitas y la cola, rozando el muslo de Dean. No habría rareza alguna en lo que hacía si él hubiera sido un amo consintiendo a su mascota. Hubiese sido tan simple ceder a esa fantasía, abstraerse y luego retrotraerse a aquella noche, rodeado de latones y autos viejos, soñar que Cas le correspondía, moviendo sus suaves labios para él, sujetándose a su chaqueta de cuero…pero Dean sabía lo que estaba haciendo, desplazando su mano sobre Cas de esa manera tan intima, asustado y emocionado por el sonido de absoluto placer que Cas emitía y la manera en que su cuerpecito se acomodaba al hueco entre su pierna y el cojín. Así que no apartó la mano, consolándose en el hecho de al menos, mientras dormía, Cas lo aceptaba.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vamos, Cas. Sé que no debí besarte de esa forma. Sé que fue inesperado, ¿ok? Pero no me hagas esto. Háblame" dijo Dean.

Cas maulló.

Sam, bolsas en mano, se detuvo frente a la puerta, paralizado por lo que acababa de oír. De acuerdo. Gabriel le había dicho que sería el primero en saber si Dean cruzaba ciertos límites con Cas. Hasta entonces nada había sucedido entre ellos. Pero Dean se estaba disculpando por haber besado al ángel…

Oh.

Sammy entró a la habitación como un tornado. Lanzó las bolsas con la comida de gato al suelo. Dean estaba en cuclillas frente a la mesa de café sobre la que Cas se sentaba –sus rostros estaban uno a la altura del otro, Dean tenía las mejillas encendidas y Sam podría jurar que el pelaje de Cas estaba mucho más revuelto.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Besaste a Cas!?" exclamó Sam con el rostro desencajado.

Dean pegó un saltito (algo que negaría hasta la muerte) y se volteó hacia su inoportuno y gigante hermano, el marco de la puerta parecía tan pequeño tras él.

"Así que ahora te dedicas a andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Sammy? Wow. Muy elegante" dijo Dean, arqueando las cejas en un gesto de profunda confusión y enojo.

"No evadas la respuesta, Dean. ¿L-lo hiciste?" dijo Sam, mirándolo como si su hermano mayor acabase de matar a un crío para beberse su sangre. Dean no entendía la reacción. Sammy sabía lo que sentía por Cas, probablemente desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente incluso desde antes que él mismo lo supiera. Pero Sam tenía el rostro rojo y las manos le temblaban. El reproche en voz era imposible de simular. Dean medio que explotó.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Qué esperabas?" le soltó devuelta, sus mejillas encendidas, mirando de soslayo los enormes ojos azules de Cas. Ojala pudiese saber lo que estaba pensando.

Sam sintió como si el estomago se le cayera a los pies. Estaba a la vez horrorizado y asombrado por la repentina honestidad de Dean. Sammy miró a Cas, al peludo, pequeño y felino Cas.

"Sam no es lo que piensas" maulló Cas, pero Sam no le hizo caso.

"¡Pero es un gato!" gritó Sam, apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño.

Dean por fin comprendió qué era lo que trataba de decirle su hermano menor. Casi se ahoga con sus palabras. "¡Qué mierda, Sam! ¿¡Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy!?"

"Pero dijiste que…"

"Sé lo que dije. Besé a Cas hace unas semanas, cuando nos quedamos en casa de Bobby. Santo Dios no puedo creer que de verdad pensaras que yo…con un gato….que yo—"Dean no podía siquiera terminar la frase.

"Oh" dijo Sam. Gabriel se había equivocado y él era el más grande de los idiotas (no solo por una cuestión de tamaño). "Oh- vaya. Lo siento. Entonces…está bien"

"Te lo dije" soltó Cas. Fue a penas un gruñido a los oídos de Dean, pero Sam comprendió perfectamente y no se le pasó por alto el tono alterado.

"Que mierda, Sammy. Que tu tengas una fijación retorcida por los perros no quiere decir que todo el mundo tenga esas inclinaciones hacia los animales" dijo Dean, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones.

"Lo siento, Dean. Es que Gabriel dijo que…y no me esperaba que tu y Cas ya hubiesen..." dijo Sam, haciendo girar su mano en el aire. Sutil.

"WOA. NO SAM. Cas y yo…no llegamos ahí" lo atajó apurado Dean. "De hecho creo que Cas no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Ni siquiera me habla" La angustia era evidente en su voz.

Sam miró con sorpresa a Cas, quien movió la cola cual látigo. El gato maulló algo que Dean no entendió.

"Acaba de decir que estas equivocado y que eres tu el de, uh, los sentidos nublados" dijo Sam, recogiendo las bolsas del suelo, ofreciéndole con su mirada una última disculpa a su hermano por la extraña escena. Dean miró a Cas y luego a Sammy, perplejo.

"¿Tu le entiendes? P-pero…" balbuceó Dean. ¿No se suponía que era él con quien Cas compartía un vínculo profundo o lo que fuera? Una parte infantil y enérgica de Dean se sacudió de envidia. Mirando a Castiel, suspiró, rendido. No había caso en hablar con Cas mientras no volviese a la normalidad. Además, si es que iba a tener una crisis de colegiala enamorada, no la tendría en frente de su hermano menor. Aun le quedaba algo de dignidad.

"Sip. Es algo más bien telepático. Tal vez es, ya sabes, ¿por mis habilidades psíquicas?" ofreció Sam, con una media sonrisa, adivinando como se sentía Dean. Aunque…con la cara que tenía no le fue muy difícil; ese ceño fruncido no engañaba a nadie.

"Como sea tenemos que resolver esto" sentenció Dean mientras miraba a su hermano buscar unas tijeras para cortar la punta del paquete de comida para gatos recién sacado de la tienda y verter una cantidad para nada despreciable en un potecillo metálico. Al oír el ruido y sentir el olor aceitoso del pellet, las enormes orejas puntiagudas de Cas se sacudieron, y su cuerpo instintivamente lo llevo hacía la comida en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Dean vio la escena con preocupación.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Si fuera una caso normal, que haríamos?" preguntó Sam, tomando asiento frente a su hermano.

"A que te refieres con "normal". Ningún caso que hayamos tenido ha sido "normal", precisamente" aclaró Dean, jugueteando con la pulsera de cuero que pendía de su muñeca. Cas maulló algo y Sammy rió de buena gana. Dean sabía que se había perdido de algo.

Sam se aclaró la garganta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano. "Cas dijo…que por normal quería decir, un caso en que no estuvieran indubitablemente comprometidos tus sentimientos"

La cara que Dean puso no tenía precio. De haber podido, Sam la hubiese guardado para siempre con la cámara del celular, asegurándose material de tortura fraternal para unos cuantos años más, pero el cacharro se había quedado sin batería.

"Vaya parcito están hechos" dijo Dean, rehuyendo la sagaz e intensa mirada felina de Castiel y ahogando garganta abajo el impulso de salir corriendo, subirse al Impala y avanzar carretera adentro sin rumbo fijo. ¿Se estaba burlando de él Castiel? ¿Era este su modo de reprocharle por haberlo besado sin aviso previo? ¿Estaba con ello implicando que eran sus propios sentimientos y no los de Castiel, los que estaban en juego aquí? Dean sabía que todos estos cuestionamientos eran inútiles. Cas le había dejado bien claro su postura allá en casa de Bobby. Y sin embargo su corazón le decía que ese no era el fin.

"Información. Necesitamos información" dijo Dean, atajando sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba hablar con el ángel lo antes posible.

"Bien pues. Lo que pasó es que Gabriel se apareció aquí con Cas en brazos y me dijo que tú sabrías solucionarlo" replicó Sam, cruzándose de brazos y ahorrándose los detalles. Su hermano no tenía por qué saber que, de hecho, era cómplice del arcángel. Mas o menos, claro, porque Gabriel no lo había puesto taaan al tanto de la situación que digamos.

"Ya...resulta que no tengo idea" dijo al fin Dean después de un largo silencio en que se dedicó a reflexionar cual podría ser la maldita llave a este embrollo "Usa tus poderes mágicos, Sabrina, y pregúntale a Salem. Quizás él sepa algo más"

"¿Quienes son esas personas?" dijo Cas de pronto.

"Sabrina era una bruja que-" empezó a explicar Sam, pero se detuvo de inmediato, regalándole una bitchface espectacular a su hermano mayor, por haberlo inducido a decir tanta tontera. "Olvídalo. Es una de esas referencias que no entiendes. Mira, Cas, ¿No sabes por qué Gabriel está haciendo esto? Digo, uno no va por la vida transformando a sus hermanos en animales" Siendo justos, a Sammy le estaba costando un poco mantener su fachada de absoluta ignorancia. Pero, citado a Gabriel, todo fuera por el épico amor gay entre Cas y Dean. Quería verlos felices y si tenía que mentir un poco, bueno, así sería.

Castiel dudo un instante. No quería que Dean supiera el motivo por el cual había acudido a su hermano en primer lugar. Castiel, hasta hace unos minutos, albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que el beso que Dean le dio fuese sincero. Pero a la menor oportunidad, el cazador se había disculpado por haberlo hecho. Era obvio que, por más que quisiera, su vínculo con Dean no iría más allá de la amistad.

"No lo sé" mintió. Sam le tradujo a Dean.

"Woa. Gracias por tu contribución" espetó el mayor. Estaban en un punto muerto.

Dean bufó. Sam se acomodó el pelo tras la oreja, inseguro de qué más hacer. Y Cas no hubiese podido parecer más deprimido ni aunque le hubiesen pagado.

"Espera. Acabo de recordar algo" dijo Sam, desvaneciendo la nube negra que se hubo asentado aparentemente en la habitación. "Gabriel dijo algo más. Pero no va a gustarte..." pese al tono apagado en que lo dijo, había un brillo de divertido entendimiento en sus ojos.

"Dispara, Sam" fue la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

"Solo el príncipe Dean puede resolverlo. Piensa en Disney" soltó sin más, una sonrisa triunfal es su rostro. Castiel no entendía ya más nada.

"¿Qué...? Digo… ¿qué?" exclamó Dean arqueando las cejas monumentalmente. Había oído cosas sinsentido y esta.

"Explícate por favor, Sam" rogó Castiel hecho un ovillo en el cómodo sillón. Tal vez el 'doctor corazón' hubiese urdido un plan más complicado de lo que se figuró al principio, y todo porque él no pudo resolver sus conflictos emocionales por si mismo, todo porque no pudo confrontar a Dean, evitar huir de aquel beso.

"Disney. Miren..." dijo el menor de los Winchester, paseando su mirada entre sus dos interlocutores. "…pongámoslo en términos simples. Cas esta bajo una especie de encantamiento, ¿verdad? Y Gabriel dijo que solo tú, Dean, podrías resolverlo. En las películas de Disney, ¿qué es lo que siempre rompe el hechizo?"

"No...No sé" Dean lo sabía. Ya, cualquier crío de primero básico también lo sabría. Pero no pensaba pronunciar las palabras. Esas palabras jamás saldrían de su boca. Sam puso los ojos en blanco. El rubor furioso en las mejillas de su hermano emocionalmente constipado lo delataban sin piedad alguna y él se lo estaba pasando fenomenal.

"Claro que lo sabes, Dean. Lo que romperá el hechizo…"

"No lo digas, Sam" pidió, mirando la nieve caer allá afuera y considerando cuanto tiempo le tomaría hacerse con un puñado para silenciar al bocazas de su hermano.

"…Lo que traerá a la normalidad a Cas, algo que tu y solamente tú puedes darle es..." continuó el menor.

"Vamos, Sammy, por fa—"

"Un beso de amor verdadero" rio a carcajadas Sam. Tenía que darle crédito a Gabriel. Esta estaba resultando ser la venganza más divertida y efectiva que hubiese realizado, apenas recordaba la cara del estúpido payaso aquel.

De haber podido, Castiel hubiese volado a un lugar muy lejano, lo más apartado de Dean Winchester, de preferencia. Le había casi que suplicado discreción a Gabriel y luego va y lo obliga prácticamente a lanzarse a los brazos del cazador. Sentía su Gracia bullir. Afuera, en la calle, las luces parpadearon imperceptiblemente.

"¿Me estás diciendo que yo y Cas...que Cas y yo, que tenemos que...uh...besarnos?" balbuceó Dean. No estaba seguro de poder soportar el rechazo de Castiel una vez más.

¿Qué otra cosa sino? Sam se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Después, se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, calmando a su hermano, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él no había instalado ningún tipo de cámara y que por favor, si manchaba algo, lo incinerara y jamás hablara del tema.


	7. Chapter 7

El menor de los Winchester decidió que, pese a que actuó con ánimo de venganza, con lo tozudos que eran ese par, al final él y el arcángel les habían hecho un favor. Era una ganancia por donde se le mirase.

Sam caminó al estacionamiento. La nieve se había acumulado en el capó de los autos y también cubierto el piso de una fina escarcha. Allí, aparcado junto al impala, opacando con su brillantísima e impecable carrocería y completamente fuera de tono, yacía un porche rojo. Sam no se sorprendió demasiado de ver a Gabriel dentro, vestido con una toga, usando un jockey en que se leía 'Cupido' y lamiendo un lolipop.

"Jamás comprenderé tus extravagancias. O tus motivos. Pero debo admitir que esta vez te llevas las palmas" dijo Sam, sonriendo.

"Me alagas, Sammy-boy. Pero tu también jugaste bien tu papel" dijo Gabriel, haciendo desaparecer el dulce de su mano. Ya se había acabado, de todas formas.

"Espero que esto les ayude a ambos" dijo honestamente Sam.

"Tranquilo, chico. Hay una pequeña sorpresa. Te aseguro que cuando acaben necesitaran dos sillas de ruedas"

"¡Santo Dios!" se ahogó Sam, sin tiempo para detenerse a pensar en dicha sorpresa "¿Era realmente necesario decir eso? Mira, me estabas empezando a caer medio bien y todo"

Gabriel echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su risa hizo eco en todo el estacionamiento.

"¿Necesario? No. ¿Divertido? Por supuesto. Hey, Sam ¿No pensabas quedarte aquí afuera todo el tiempo esperando que esos dos resuelvan su UST, verdad?" dijo el ángel, más serio.

Sam se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Tal vez luego fuese por café o algo... ¿Espera...que es UST?"

Gabriel sonrió. Pero no había nada de malicia en ese gesto. La inocente pregunta del pequeño Winchester le recordó a Cassie, y le compadeció a la vez que admiró por ser capaz de lidiar a diario con ese par de cabezas duras.

"¿Qué te parece si te lo explico mientras tomamos ese café?"

Sam pensó en declinar esa oferta. Verán, aun le guardaba un poco de rencor por lo de Dean y la mil y un formas de morir. Pero lo pensó mejor. Ahora que lo de Cas y su hermano estaba desatado (decir resolver sería esperar mucho), es probable que viera al arcángel más seguido. Nada de malo había en querer hacer borrón y cuenta nueva "De acuerdo. Pero no pienso dejar que me vean contigo vestido así"


	8. Chapter 8

Cas y él. Solos en ese cuarto que a cada instante parecía hacerse más y más diminuto. Concéntrate, Winchester.

"Amor verdadero. ¿Qué mierda es eso de todas formas?" rezongó. ¿Era un beso diferente, acaso, a otro que hubiese dado? Castiel le maulló algo que no entendió. Dean acunó la cabeza entre sus manos y respiró hondo. Muchos años después recordarían ambos este intercambio.

"De acuerdo, Cas. No tengo puta idea de por qué el maldito Trickster armó esto. Solo sé que para resolverlo, tenemos que besarnos y..." Dean levantó la vista. Dos azulísimas esferas de cristal de devolvían su reflejo ¿Tan abatido se veía? Ya bastante había hecho por alejar a Castiel. No quería que su amigo lo viese en tan lamentable estado. Tomó aire y continuó, la mirada atenta de Castiel siempre sobre él. "y la última vez que eso pasó, saliste volando literalmente. Así que probablemente besarme sea lo último que quieras hacer. Te prometo que esta será la última vez. De aquí en más ya no te molestaré. Seremos amigos. Igual que siempre"

Castiel no daba crédito a lo que oía. Pero los ojos vidriosos de Dean, su voz apagada, la tristeza en sus palabras... ¿Dean lo...quería? El peso de la realidad cayó sobre él con aplastante fuerza. Quería gritar, explicar, rebatir a Dean. No, Dean. No quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Quiero cambiar, mejorar, contigo. Por más que movía la boca, todo lo que soltaba eran maullidos. Castiel tenía que rectificarlo. Ahora lo veía claro. El estado de sus relaciones había llegado al punto extremo en el que Dean sentía que no tenía nada que perder, pues en su concepto ya lo había perdido todo, de ahí su propensión a exponerse de esa forma. Castiel lo conocía bien. Así que en el fondo agradeció la maniobra de Gabriel. Sus métodos eran desmedidos, pero efectivos.

Con todo el impulso que sus nuevas piernas le permitieron (que por cierto era mucho), Castiel saltó sobre las rodillas de Dean. El cazador dio un respingo de aquellos cuando Castiel se inclinó sobre su pecho, apoyando sus patitas delanteras, y estiró el cuello, juntando sus disimiles bocas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos. La extrañeza del contacto no duró más de un segundo. Pronto Dean pudo sentir como esos suaves labios que hubo probado bajo la luz de la pálida luna hacían presión contra los suyos. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Castiel que con igual desconcierto lo observaba desde su recipiente humano.

"Cas…" dijo con mucha suavidad, asustado de que el ángel huyese nuevamente, pese a haber sido el otro quien inició aquel curioso beso.

Castiel acortó la distancia otra vez, sus manos viajaron desde los pectorales de Dean hacia arriba, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Movió sus labios apenas, murmurando cosas inentendibles en la boca del cazador. Entonces Dean tomó el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos, apartándose milímetros apenas.

"¿Qué?" farfulló sin aliento. El corazón, potente, martillándole en los oídos.

"Te amo, Dean" repitió Castiel en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirarlo, el vaho de su respiración acariciando la piel del cazador. Un cándido rubor cubrió las mejillas del aludido y, si bien estaba feliz (¡cuanto lo estaba!), también estaba muy confundido.

"¿Por qué huiste de mi ese día?" dijo Dean. Sonaba como un chiquillo pero no le importaba.

Castiel juntó las cejas, molesto consigo mismo.

"Tuve miedo" respondió al fin.

"¿De mi?" dijo el cazador. El miedo asentándose en su estomago.

"De mi. De lo que me haces sentir. Todo es...tan...abrumador, Dean. Lo siento" dijo Castiel, besándolo otra vez. Se sorprendió de lo natural que resultaba.

"Te asuste. Fui muy brusco quizás. Es extraño como tendemos a complicar las cosas cuando hay personas que nos importan involucradas" dijo Dean, interrumpiendo el contacto. Dean lo miró a los ojos pensando que podría pasarse la vida prendado a ellos. Había sido tan estúpido. Había perdido tanto tiempo negando lo que sentía. Y cuando por fin fue capaz de aceptarlo, su brío irreflexiblo lo había arruinado todo. En los brazos de Castiel se sentía seguro. Y quería que Cas experimentase lo mismo.

"Yo también te amo, Cas" afirmó el cazador y esta vez fue él quien se inclinó para iniciar el beso. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía decirlo al fin, cuan increíble era la calidez en su pecho al ser consciente de que Cas le correspondía y cuan gratificante, la sensación de los labios de Castiel curvándose en una sonrisa contra los suyos.

Hay que aclarar que pasó bastante tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su mutua desnudez. Esta fue una sorpresa del arcángel que ni Dean ni Castiel estaba preparados para recibir.

Todavía.


	9. Chapter 9

[Muchos años después]

Afuera, la nieve cubría apenas las ramas secas de los árboles y los brotes que no alcanzaron a madurar antes que el frío invierno iniciase su temporada. Era una mañana helada, pero no en el interior del la alcoba principal.

"Hey, ¿te acuerdas de esa vez…" murmuró Dean Winchester al oído del otro hombre, acomodándose bajo las sábanas para abrazarlo más firme por la cintura. "…en que Gabe nos dio un pequeño empujoncito y fuiste un gato por todo un día?"

"Mmm…" fue la respuesta de Castiel Winchester. Dean sintió como un calor casi físico inundaba su pecho. Cas seguía comportándose como un bebe gruñón durante las mañanas. Al reír, los cabellos café oscuro de Cas, salpicados apenas de hilos plateados, le hicieron cosquillas en la cara y los ojos verdes del cazador no perdieron su brillo pese a las finas arrugas que los adornaban.

"¿Recuerdas que te pregunté qué diablos era el amor verdadero?" prosiguió, su voz apagada ahora que hundía su rostro en el cuello del ex ángel, quien abrió lentamente los ojos y se volteó con suavidad para mirar al cazador.

"Sí, Dean, lo recuerdo perfectamente" afirmó Castiel, suspirando, una suave sonrisa iluminando sus facciones. Dean depositó un casto beso en su mejilla.

"Esa vez me dijiste algo. O sea, lo maullaste" se corrigió Dean "¿qué era?"

Castiel se volteó completamente, su nariz tocando la de Dean, sus brazos apoyados en ese tibio pecho. "Dije que…estaba harto de no entender referencias" Ambos rieron, acercándose un poco más si cabía. "¿A qué viene esto?"

"Creo que al fin encontré la respuesta a esa pregunta" dijo Dean, sonriente. Se veía tan radiante como aquel día, hace ya bastantes lunas, vestido de gala frente al ministro de fe, decidió Castiel.

"¿Si? ¿Qué es el amor verdadero?" Inquirió Castiel, acariciando la mejilla encendida de Dean.

"Lo estoy mirando justo ahora. Y es asombroso" rió Dean antes de inclinarse para besar a Cas.


End file.
